


Sunrise

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Trowa's eyes opened slowly, fluttered shut then obeyed the directions from his brain to acknowledge he was indeed awake. Suppressing a yawn he searched the room, eyes finally alighting on Quatre as he sat quietly on the window seat sipping from a mug. The rich scent and the way the steam curled up to paint a pattern of swirls on the chilled glass told Trowa it was a fresh pot. That meant Quatre had been up for at least half an hour, as the timer on the coffee maker wasn't set to kick in for another ninety minutes.

Shifting carefully so not to alert his lover that he was wake, Trowa studied Quatre in a rare completely unguarded moment. His head rested against the wall, the brilliant colors of dawn streaming in through the glass to tint the golden strands a vibrant red and orange. The colors seemed to leak out of him, more a reflection of Quatre's passion for life than a whim of nature. Rain washed sunlight highlighted the last remnants of tan from their trip to the Bahamas almost six months ago.

Trowa let his eyes drift down Quatre's chest, drinking in the way the light pink of his nipples contrasted with the faded bronze of the skin around it. Chest muscles were cleanly defined without being bulky or overdone; the body of a man who had developed and kept his physique through exertion somewhere besides an air-conditioned gym. The sparse chest hair Trowa knew existed was invisible from this distance. Even the darker and thicker treasure trail that started at his navel and ran down to cradle his cock and balls was much more noticeable when it was darkened by water or sweat.

Quatre took a drink from his mug and swallowed slowly, adam's apple rising and falling in response. His eyes slipped closed and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the look of bliss confirming for Trowa this was indeed Quatre's first mug of the day. An ache deep in his soul to reach out and touch warred with Trowa's desire to watch, memorizing each detail to relive and review later. A single drift of fingers down Quatre's cheek just to make sure that the man he loved was real and not a vision of his sleep dazed mind was all he needed. Experience told Trowa that the skin would be velvety soft, but covered with a dusting of pale blond hair that tickled his fingertips in the most delightful way.

A soft sigh slipped from between barely parted lips as Quatre shifted, turning more towards the sight of the sun making its first appearance over the edge of the horizon. Less concerned now that he might be caught staring, Trowa admired the way the long column of Quatre's neck merged into strong shoulders before blending into a muscular back. His waist slimmed down into slender hips and a firm ass that was outlined tantalizingly against the dark blue material of the seat.

Despite a sometimes deceptively gentle nature there was nothing soft about Quatre's body. It was all hard muscles and flat planes. He proved the old adage that women were made of curves and men of angles. Fortunately for Trowa he had always found much more pleasure in geometry than physics. When it was softness he craved it could be found in Quatre's heart and soul. In bed he needed someone who could keep up with him. With Quatre there was never a fear of breaking either his body or his spirit to hold either of them back.

Slipping out of bed, Trowa crossed the room and slid onto the far end of the window seat. Quatre didn't look away from the marvel of a new day being born, but the way he leaned back with another soft sigh acknowledged Trowa's arrival. Giving into the urge to touch, Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre, fingers ghosting over the form he had been admiring earlier. One cheek resting on Quatre's head, Trowa settled in to share the sunrise.


End file.
